Realignment
by Ren's Mistress
Summary: Harry needs his mistress to help him come back to himself. Through pain he will know himself. There is love and care in the pain she gives. Through her pleasure, he will receive his. BDSM, sadism/masochism, this is a pain scene and not a sex scene, SubHarry, DomHermione, harmony


**A/N: **So I have the best puppy ever. He wrote this for me while working a night shift and I want to share with all of you. It is definitely a sadistic/masochistic story, but very enjoyable to any who are interested in that (my puppy and I definitely are).

* * *

Harry shivered as he stayed kneeled on the cold stone floor of Hogwarts castle, hands bound behind his back with simple rope, tied in such a way that every movement would tighten the restraints. He could only see the blackness that was produced by the blindfold around his eyes. Goosebumps covered his skin as his bare upper body was assaulted by the cold breeze going through the abandoned classroom. The Room of Requirement was too much of a hot spot for what was about to take place, filled with magic that would break any sort of privacy wards that could have been erected.

His knees were beginning to hurt from the familiar position, yet he wouldn't move. He needed this and his patience would be rewarded soon. He could hear the familiar clacks that went with his mistress' low heels as she walked around him. So close, he could smell the leather covering her body as was per the custom of their little ritual. Nipping his bottom lip, he waited with bated breath as his mistress finished moving, no doubt making sure everything was in place. Shivering once more, Harry arched as his mistress dragged her nails across his shoulders.

No words were needed as everything worth mentioning was already said. He knew the rules: be silent unless questioned or commanded, do everything as ordered to the letter and, should he need a break, the one word was always an option. A slight purr like sound escaped his lips as his mistress' hand combed through his hair. Her touch enough to sooth his aching knees and warm his shivering body. He could already feel himself slipping into his special mindset that he showed only her.

Nails dragged slowly across his neck, no doubt forcing red marks to form across his skin while his moan echoed across the empty classroom. He needed this pain, for pain defined and set his mind straight. Pain was his saving grace after fourth year, the death of Cedric was what lead him to his mistress and to their monthly rituals. His desire for enduring pain fit well with her desire for forcing it upon others.

Even more goosebumps erupted across his skin as he felt the familiar leather of the crop slide across his chest. He felt the air shift and he braced himself for the hard slap across his chest, forcing him to fight back a hiss, but arching his back in pain. Another slap against the other side of his chest and already he could feel his willing mind slipping into the personality that fit so well for his mistress. Another slap and the events of the year started to fade into the bliss of pain. Another slap, his Godfather's still face as he fell into the abyss slowly faded away. A slap connected with his ribs, and the constant pain in his head from his scar slowly receded, as if afraid of such emotion. Another slap against the opposite side of ribs, and Umbridge drifted into an unpleasant memory. The slaps continued, harder than before and slowly the visage of Voldemort faded as well.

Nothing, but the stinging pain of each hit remained. Harry's mind grew hazy, bliss seeping its way into every corner. Another slap, across one of his nipples and then again to the other one. His breathing hitched, as the stinging sensation forcing him to arch his back even more than before. The movement now made him present his red chest to mistress. Another slap and he forced himself to keep quiet, his mistress having yet to say he may make a sound. Breathing heavily through his nose, keeping his mouth closed in case a sound unwillingly escaped.

A couple more slaps with the crop and he could feel nothing but the stinging pain coming from his chest. The pain in his knees and the coldness of the castle now nothing but a distant memory. His thoughts now becoming more pleasing and calmer, only wanting more pain and to please her. His mistress stopped her ruthless onslaught upon his chest. Her heels clicked across the stone floor as she walked and no doubt picked another favorite toy of theirs. His thoughts became reality as his arms were freed from his back, before once again being tied; although this time, they were against his now sensitive and red chest.

"You are allowed noise puppy," his mistress stated in what was, in reality, a soft tone, but to Harry it was a booming as the Great Hall. He began panting through his mouth, no longer getting the required oxygen through his nose. A loud hiss escaped his lips as his mistress slapped the leather flogger across his back. Rough and just how he loved it, he could only imagine the pleasure his mistress was going through by doing this to him and it only heightened his own pleasure. His thoughts now only focused on pleasing the one who was in control. Sub-space his mistress called it, which was the blissful mindset that saved his sanity time and time again. Another slap and now a moan escapes his lips, as he arching his back on instinct.

Loud slaps of the leather straps of the flogger against his flesh filled the silent classroom. Harry's moans joined them, louder with each rough hit. He could hear his mistress' breathing grow ragged with pleasure and effort. Her hits become harder, the strips of the flogger hitting his red back becoming more frequent and faster. He could feel the skin of his back peel slightly from the rough treatment, his moans now wanting as if begging for more. Finally, sweet bliss fills him as his skin finally split from the hardest hit of his mistress' flogger.

He could feel a small trail of blood flow down his back. Moaning in both pain and pleasure, Harry leaned down slighty. Until his mistress once again hit his back with the flogger, above and across the open wound. This forced him to straighten quickly and hiss, blood smearing across his back. Another slap and the wound widened to a small gash. More blood flowed from hit, not able to clot as his dear and forceful mistress continued her assault, knowing full well how much he could endure.

Moans escape Harry's lips with more frequency, panting from the pleasure assaulting his every sense. He was no longer Harry Potter, he was his mistress' puppy. Her faithful and loyal pet, his love for her knew no bounds during moments like these. Thoughts and doubts of abandonment and loneliness left him. He knew his mistress needed him as much as he needed her. His mistress continued her assault, showing no signs of stopping as more cuts and gashes crossed his back until the flogger in his mistress' hand was covered in his blood, just like his abused body.

Panting and swaying slightly, Harry's body shivered as a tongue slid across his back. Nails digging into his sides and riding up as his mistress' teeth sank into his neck, marking him hers. Her sharp canines sank into his skin and she sucked the bite hard. The feeling of being owned flooded him, he could feel his magic fluctuate as it was caressed by his mistress'. A loud moan escaped him as he leaned his head back, his mistress' hair falling across his face as she continued biting and sucking a dark mark of her own onto him.

Finally his mistress released Harry, cradling his body in her arms as he panted in exhaustion. His arms were finally released and they fell to his sides, his mistress gently running her nails across his chest. He could feel nothing but bliss and he knew that he would be okay for the summer. The instinct to hurt himself was gone now that his mistress had sated his masochistic needs. Soft lips were pressed against his cheek, a gentle hand cupping his other cheek as she hummed to him calmly and slowly, helping him to drift off into blissful sleep, safe and content in her arms.

He awoke the next day in the hospital wing, his back healed and his head clear of any emotionally destroying thought. He felt reborn again and, for the first time in days, he smiled. Quickly getting dressed and dodging a few questions from a curious and somewhat agitated Pomfrey, he went down to the Great Hall. Whispers and loud conversations moved through the air as he entered, the events of what happened at the ministry still a fresh memory to the students. Harry quickly sat down and gathered food onto his plate, Ron giving him a quick greeting before getting back to his meal. He ate silently until the slow, familiar clacks of low heels against stone echoed in his ears. As if drowning out all the other noise he slowly and instinctually straightened and looked towards the noise. Greeting his mistress, Hermione Granger with a soft hello and smile.

* * *

**A/N: **Any and all reviews will be relayed to my puppy as soon as I read them.


End file.
